Staff
Amanda Name: Amanda Age: 10 (lets just say not exactly 10 but really close) Birthday: June 1st Location: ummm.......... EARTH genius. Job:I am the founder of the wiki Fanfiction Pen Name: Risk-Taker-Gurly FictionPress Pen Name: Moiluvkick Interview with Amanda a.k.a Moiluvkick: Interviewer is normal I am bold Do you write? Yes, definatley. I absolutley love writing I'm not the best but I try my best with Plots. I do know a good plot when I see one though! What is your favourite book? I can't pick! I love alot of stories, and series. Right now i'm reading 5 books crazy right. But, right now I am into the series R.L Stine's Goosebumps and 39 Clues. And I do remember this one book that I read in a day I was so hooked on it. It was called "Legend of the Ghost Dog" It was fantastic!!! If you were to choose one catagory for a story what would it be? OHHH that's gonna be tough. I like to mix up when I'm reading fanfiction stories. Well I do like Humor alot but when people on fanfiction write humor they aren't always good. Horror is a maybe. Hurt and Comfort I am totally loving right now. And fantasy is never really good. So I guess it is hurt and comfort. ''' What are some of your favourites like singers tv shows stuff like that? '''Colour: Blue TV Show: Kickin it, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Lab Rats Movie: OZ the Great and The Powerful, Paranorman, Hotel Translavania, Romona and Beezus, and lots more! Singer: Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, and Bridgit Mendler (and many more) Couple: Kick, Auslly, Jika, and Malex What do you look for in a story: I look for enthusiasim. They have to be couragess about their work and feel good about the finished product. Also not rushed work. And originality, don't use someone elses idea. Melisse Name: Melisse Age: 16 Birthday: 10 February Location: Somewhere in Europe Job:Judge and Special Helper Fanfiction Name: AllisseLove Interview with AllisseLove a.k.a Melisse: ''' '''Interviewer is bold and my answers are Italic! Do you write stories? Yes I love writing stories. Since when do you ''' '''write stories? I write stories since I was six years old. Do you share your stories with peoples? Ohhh yes I love sharing my stories with other peoples! I put my stories on Fanfiction.net. It gives me a good feeling. When people give good reviews on my stories. '' '''What sort off' catagory are your favorites? Ahhh, um I think romans is one off my favorites, but I also like drama, hurt and comfort, and Fantasy, but most is it romans, because I really like it how people show that they like each-other, but that they are afraid to tell each-other. I can really imagined it. '' '''What is so difficult about writing a good story?' Well, I guess writing in English, because it's not my main language, but I always try my best for my readers. When did you start putting your stories on Fanficion.net? well it was exacly a year ago 2012 I started to put stories on fanfiction.net. Your favorite Tv shows, Tv couple, movie, singer actor or actress, singer? Tv Shows: Kickin'It, Lab Rats, Hotel 13, de grote in provisatie show, Big Time Rush, Dancing with the stars, I Carly , Shake it up! and Victorious. Tv Couple: Kick, Jika, Seddie. Movie: Beautiful Creatures, Titanic and way more! Actor: Leo Howard, Patrick Baehr, Avian Jogia, Leo Thomas III Actress: Olivia Holt, Katerine McNamara, Jennette McCurdy, Elizabeth Gillies, Ariana Grade. '' ''Singer: Keke P almer, Max Schneider, Daniel Padilla and more! '' '''Witch languege do you speak?' I speak, English, German, Dutch, Tagalog and a little bit French. Is writing only your passion? No, writing is not only my passion. I also like to act, to sing, to dance, to draw and making collages. '' ''Dreaming2BAWriter Name: Dreaming2BAWriter (D for short if you want) Age: 12 Location: ''Somewhere... in Southern Canada (Sings)''' ''Fanfiction Name: Dreaming2BAWriter Fictionpress name: None (Don't have an account) Job: Interviewer and Judge ''My interview: '' ''Are you a writer: Yes I have been writing since I was 11 so I'm kind of new at writing. '' ''What's Your favourite book?: Do I have to choose 1? Alright I'll just stick with the Divergent Trilogy since it's the latest series I'm reading and it's WAY better than The Hunger Games. I also love Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter (Of course!) '' ''What's Your Favourite Movie: Well there is a lot but I'm going with Rise of The Guardians and Oz The Great and Powerful since they are amazing!! '' ''What is your favourite genre: I'm gonna be honest and say I'm a sucker for Romance! I also love Adventure, suspense, mystery, tragedy, drama, fantasy and comfort. '' ''What other stuff is there about you: '' ''I love the color pale green, teal blue, lavender, sunny yellow and pink '' ''Fav shows: Pretty Little Liars, Victorious, iCarly, Tiny Toon Adventures, Kickin it, Danny Phantom, Rugrats All Grown Up and The Latest Buzz '' ''Favorite Couples: Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Paily(Pretty Little Liars), Bori (Victorious), Creddie (iCarly), Kick (Kickin it), Babs/Buster (Tiny Toon Adventures), Sanny (Danny Phantom), Tommy/Kimi (Rugrats All Grown Up) and Roah (The Latest Buzz) '' ''What is the number one quality you look for in a story: '' ''I look for a story with no grammer, punctuation, spelling and capitlaization errors. I also want a story with lots of detail and a good plot idea. Just remember all in all to try your best and have fun while writing!! :) '' Category:Admins Category:Wiki Staff Category:AlisseLove Category:MoiLoveKick Category:Dreaming2BAWriter